Changes in the Hidden Leaf
by BrightAngel3
Summary: Sasuke and Team Taka are planing to attack Konoha.Sasuke is surprised by all that has changed in the past five years.Will this be enough for sasuke to stop his attack?Naruto/Sakura slight Kiba/Hinata and Ino/Shikamaru one-shot two-shot if wanted


I do not own Naruto :'( if I did Sasuke would have returned by now and team 7 would be back together.

**Changes in the Hidden Leaf**

Sasuke finally returns five years after leaving, but tonight he had a new purpose, Team Taka would destroy Konoha for all the pain they caused him and his clan.

He was surprised when he saw the new face being carved into the mountain. There were other ninjas with spiky hair, there was no way that loser made it to be hokage. Sasuke decided that it was best that he first go and investigate the village. He told his team to wait behind and only attack once he sent a chidori into the air.

Sasuke began to walk the streets of the village toward the hokage tower, completely hidden by the shadows. As he walked he saw Kiba and Hinata holding hands and stop in front of her house.

"Thanks for the date, Kiba-kun."

"The pleasure was mine."

Kiba and Hinata had changed, he now realized that this was the first time he had seen them since he left the village. Hinata hair had grown out and was a lot less shy. Sasuke was pleased to see that she finally stopped her incessant stuttering. Kiba lost that puffy jacket of his and now that you could actually see his face, Sasuke realized that if he had stayed he might have lost a few of his fan girls to Kiba. Not a bad thing, just a little surprising.

Sasuke walked on unseen until he came upon Ino and Shikamaru sitting on a bench near the flower shop.

"Thanks for helping me with my new jutsu, Shika-kun."

"Troublesome women…"

Ino leaned up and kissed Shikamaru on the cheek. Shikamaru smirked and pulled Ino closer to him. Again Sasuke realized how much the two had changed since he left. Ino's hair had grown out and she was no longer a crazy fan girl. Shikamaru… well Shikamaru had… Well Ino had changed.

Sasuke was finally approaching the hokage's tower. He decided to look through the window instead of knocking on the door. He didn't want to give up the advantage of surprise and knocking on the Hokage's door would be just the way to do it.

As he peeked through the window, he saw his old best friend sitting at the desk complaining to someone he couldn't see.

"I had no idea being the hokage would involve so much paperwork…"

"I told you it would be, Naruto-kun."

Wait-What?!? Had someone just said Naruto-_Kun_? What is going on? They had to be joking; there was no logical way that someone actually liked Naruto.

"You did didn't you, well it's worth it."

"I'm glad to hear that."

"I still think it's time for a break. You want to go out to get some ramen."

"Well you did get a lot of paperwork done today."

Sakura came and sat on Naruto's desk, making sure not to mess up any of the papers and gave him a short kiss.

What is Sakura doing kissing that loser? Not that I liked her back, but hadn't she promised to love me forever? Maybe more has changed than I thought.

"Or we could do that", Naruto said smiling.

"No let's go get some ramen, like I said you worked hard today."

Sasuke followed them as they went to the ramen stand.

They sat there for several minutes as Naruto ate five bowls of ramen. When finally stopped eating, he asked Sakura, "What would you do if Sasuke did return?"

"Well, as I imagined it…" Naruto looked more depressed as he heard that Sakura had been imagining my return.

"It would be about sundown. I would have just gotten off my shift at the hospital and we would be sitting in your office. We would see all the commotion from your office and would head to the village entrance. Sasuke would approach smirking. You'd run up and hug him, happy we were back together, but at the same time wondering how to save Sasuke from all the punishment to be imposed on him by the council elders. You would step away from me, silently allowing me to decide who I wanted to be with."

Would Naruto actually allow her to do that? Has he matured that much? Sasuke wasn't sure he could believe it.

"Sasuke would comment on how you became hokage. He would smirk as he said that I hadn't changed at all and was still weak. Your eyes would flash with realization, but you wouldn't be able to stop me as I punched Sasuke. I wouldn't punch him too hard, just enough to send him flying about twenty feet. With that I would heal his broken bones and send him off to the hospital."

"Then what would you do?" Naruto asked.

"Well I wouldn't visit him in the hospital the entire time he was there. You would be able to get him out of his punishment with just a years worth of probation. I would be able to still go on missions despite being head of the hospital. Though we couldn't go on missions together, Team 7 would be back together and we'd have a happily ever after."

"How is that a happily ever after? What about Sasuke? He'd hate being on probation."

"It'd only be for a year. Besides I didn't say a happily ever for Sasuke."

"Then what'd you mea…" He was stopped as Sakura kissed him once again.

"Oh… That is a happily ever after" Naruto smiled.

"Well, It's been a long day I say we can continue your paperwork tomorrow."

Sakura and Naruto walked away but this time he didn't fallow. Should he really destroy the village? The picture Sakura described hadn't been that bad. If he continued with his plan there was no way he could ever see them again. He wouldn't be allowed back at the village and even if he was, he wouldn't see Naruto anyway. He'd be dead, there was no way he could successfully attack the village and leave the hokage alive.

Sasuke walked to their old training grounds as he contemplated his problem. What had happened here? The place looked completely obliterated. There was a giant crater in the ground right where Kakashi had first given them the instructions for the bell test. (Sasuke is witnessing the aftermath of the 2nd bell test)

After standing there several minutes, he finally decided. He let out a deep breath and sent his chidori into the air signaling the start of the attack. Konoha would be punished.


End file.
